Still Here
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Another Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP request: A smutty Clintasha/BlackHawk shower scene after the Battle of New York. Established Clintasha. Do not read if you're underage, I'm seriously not responsible for scarring you if you don't heed the obvious NC/17 rating ;)


**Fanfic:****Still Here, Avengers****.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:****2,040.****  
****Summary:****Another **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** request: A smutty Clintasha/BlackHawk shower scene after the Battle of New York. Established Clintasha. Do not read if you're underage, I'm seriously not responsible for scarring you if you don't heed the obvious NC/17 rating ;)**

_**Natasha and Clint's Apartment..  
Stark's (Avengers') Tower...  
New York City...**_

Clint sighed as he let the warm water crash over his body, the archer groaning his pleasure as the water crash down on his aching body. He hadn't been able to get a shower in around a week and he felt like a man in the desert who finally got to the oasis. The archer was so out of it, he didn't realise his partner had entered the bathroom and had already stripped her catsuit off of her, quietly climbing into the shower behind him. Clint only realised Natasha was their when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cool cheek against his back, just in between his shoulder blades.

Clint brought his left hand up to grasp Natasha's hands as they rested just over his heart, the archer bringing her right hand up to his lips, kissing her slightly bruised knuckles tenderly' excepting her silent apology as he interlaced their fingers lovingly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she brought her left hand up to the wounds that were beginning to form scars on his back from where he had gone through the windows of one of the skyscrapers. "I thought I told you to be careful," the red head whispered softly as she pressed a soothing kiss to the upper column of Clint's spine.

Clint chuckled slightly at his lover's secret tenderness that she only ever showed him and only ever gave a glimpse to others as he slowly turned around in Natasha's arms, wrapping his own around her waist lovingly. "Now, I don't think it is my fault that my girlfriend who is also my partner is better than me in hand to hand combat," the archer joked, smiling at his lover softly as he rested his forehead against hers, frowning as he noticed the upset and worried look on the red head's face. "Nat...?"

"Which ones did I cause...?" Natasha whispered, her voice pained as she traced a large bruise on her lover's left shoulder, worry and concern marring her face. The red head particularly remembered hitting her lover hard enough to leave several bruises that would take a while to heal.

"Nat, I'm fine," Clint whispered, cupping his lover's cheeks so she would look him in the eye. "If it wasn't for these bruises, I won't be here with you now... You saved me Nat..." the archer whispered softly, smiling at Natasha lovingly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Natasha whispered softly, bringing her lips to press against Clint's lovingly, trying to remind herself that her lover was here with her, not under some Norse God's control.

"Nat..." Clint started before deciding to shush Natasha by claiming her lips, kissing her deeply as he tried to convince her that he was alright.

"Clint," Natasha moaned into the kiss, the red head wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, pulling him closer as she replied to his deep kiss, the ex-Russian pouring all of her emotions from the past few days into the kiss.

Clint slowly backed Natasha against the wall, the two assassins so engrossed in each as the archer slowly lifted his spy up so she could wrap her deadly thighs around his waist, both trying to show all of their emotions for each other as Natasha position Clint's harden cock at her entrance, her Hawk slowly pushing in for the first time in over eight months, their respective missions having kept them apart for so long.

The couple continued to make out, pouring all of the words they could not yet speak, their minds and bodies too full of desperation, anger, sorrow and passion for the other. They only broke the kiss to regain their breath before claiming each other's lips hungrily once more as they made slow tender love under the spray of the hot shower, both desperate to show the other all the pent up emotions that they had never spoken to the other during their five month relationship before the Council spilt them up while they knew words would only cheapen the moment.

Natasha tossed her head back and moaned her lover's name as she came hard around his member, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, roaring her name as he spilled his seed inside her. Clint collapsed slightly against his partner's chest, holding her close as they slowly came down from their highs under the hot water. The archer brought his mouth to the crook of Natasha's neck, sucking and nipping on the pale skin, just over her pulse point, hard enough to leave a large mark on her skin.

"See? Now we're even," Clint joked softly, smiling as he raised his head to look at her.

Natasha blushed slightly at the affectionate look Clint was giving her, giggling happily as her boyfriend leaned down to run his tongue teasingly over his mark on her porcelain pale skin. The red head pulled Clint's head up and claimed the archer's lips once more, kissing him desperately as she felt him re-harden inside her, neither having parted from their previous round.

The ex-Russian gasped as her Hawk began to move inside her, using long, deep thrusts inside her, hitting all the right spots inside her. Natasha moaned into Clint's mouth before she broke the kiss, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she dragged her nails down the hard plains of the archer's back, all the while mindful of the wounds already there from the Battle a little over five hours ago.

Clint groaned Natasha's name as he brought his hands down to cup her ass firmly, pulling her closer as he thrusted inside her, each of his strokes hitting the red head's G-spot every time. They were so close again, their bodies and minds desperate to make up for lost time.

This time Clint could pinpoint the exact time Natasha would reach her climax, the archer strategically using his upper body strength to keep his girlfriend's body up with one arm while he snaked his free hand between them, rubbing her clit firmly with his archery roughened thumb, sending Natasha over the edge, screaming his name as she climaxed hard for him, throwing her head back in pleasure as she screamed for him.

Clint quickly followed on Natasha's heel, shouting her name into the crook of his neck as he spilled his release inside her, the couple moaning and gasping in mutual pleasure as Clint's legs finally gave out, the two collapsing onto the ground just as JARVIS finally cut off the water once the AI was aware that neither assassin would be startled by the suddenness of his actions.

"Clint... I love you," Natasha whispered when she finally recovered her breathing and thoughts, the red head afraid of whether her boyfriend returned her feelings; neither had ever spoken the three words to the other during the five months of their relationship before they were sent to opposite corners of the world.

Clint's face lit up like a Christmas tree at Natasha's words, making the archer smile as he claimed her lips hungrily as they kneeled on the titled floor of the shower. "I love you Nat... I love you so much..." the twenty seven year old whispered softly into his lover's mouth.

Natasha grinned happily against Clint's lips, the twenty three year old giggling into her lover's lips as he pushed her against the tilled wall, kissing her hungrily as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other closer to them. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," Clint whispered when they finally pulled away, grinning at the red head happily.

Natasha could only smile in reply, holding her partner close as they stood up, the red head grabbing one of the smaller towels to dry her partner's body. The spy led her partner closer to the side of the bathtub, slowly enticing him to sit down as she slowly knelt down in front of him, gently drying his body with soft and tender caresses.

Clint watched as Natasha gently dried his body, the archer noting as his red haired lover took extra care when she brushed over all the bruises on his body, especially those she silently believed were the ones she had caused, particularly the ones that were shaped like her hands. Clint bit his bottom lip to prevent his painful groan as Natasha cleaned the bite mark on his left arm; where she had bit him during their fight on the catwalk.

When Natasha was finally finished drying her Hawk, Clint took the towel from switching their places, the archer kneeling in front of his girlfriend as he slowly dried her body in the same way as she had done to him, taking his time with each of her old and new scars, knowing the story for each and every one of them. Slowly, the twenty seven year old came to the twenty three year old's neck, drying just over the scar of her neck that had been the result of his knife scraping her. Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to the scar lovingly, raising his eyes to lock with hers as he slowly stood up and pulled her up onto her feet before suddenly picking her up bridal style and carrying her into their joined bedroom.

Natasha squealed (_although she will deny ever doing such a feat to anyone but Clint_) at Clint's sudden actions as the archer carried her into their bedroom, the archer slowly laying her down on their bed, kissing her softly as he crawled on top of her, the couple kissing each other softly as they lay in each other's arms.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he brought his lips down her body, kissing and caressing each and every part of her body - every curve, dimple, scar and muscle - not leaving anywhere untouched.

Natasha waited until Clint had kissed his way back up her body, slowly reaching her lips as he kissed her deeply. "I love you too Clint," the red head whispered as they broke the kiss, smiling at her Hawk lovingly. Slowly, the spy rolled them over so she was on top of him, slowly kissing and caressing his body until she was crawling back up his body to claim his lips softly. "Promise me you won't leave again," she requested hesitantly as she slowly pulled away from his lips, resting her forehead against Clint's as said archer rolled them onto their sides, still looking at each other.

"I promise Nat... But Baby, I never left you in the first place and I'm never leaving you... Promise me, you'll never leave me either," Clint replied, wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her closer as they rested their heads on the same pillow, their foreheads resting against each other.

Clint noticed the tired look on his girlfriend's face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Sleep Baby... I'm not going anywhere... I'm yours..." he whispered, smiling at her lovingly as she relaxed further into his embrace. "I love you Nat," he whispered in Russian, making Natasha smile sleepily at her boyfriend's words.

"And I'm yours, Clint... I love you too... But I will have to make a list of pet names you are allowed call me... Two lists; one for when it's just us and the other for public... Maybe a third for the names I'll let you call me when we're at SHIELD," Natasha mumbled sleepily, smiling and sighing in happy content as Clint only pulled her closer as her hands rested over his heart, reassurance that he was still there with her. Soon the red head was in the holds of Morpheus, safe and content in the arms of her Hawk.

Clint smiled as he held his Spider close, slowly following Natasha into sleep, content with the knowledge that his girlfriend and partner was safe and still with him after all they had been through over the past few days and months.

And neither had nightmares that night, too mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted to do anything but lie in each other's arms safe and together.

**So, did you guys like this one? Please let me know what you thought of this :-)**


End file.
